


The World Of Blaine Anderson(Hummel)

by pearlfairy



Category: Glee, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, YouTuber!blaine, kinda rich!klaine?, mature language, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlfairy/pseuds/pearlfairy
Summary: Have you seen Shane Dawsons documentary about Jeffree Star? What if Blaine was a YouTuber and Shane went to visit him and Kurt in New York? Join Shane and Friends in their adventure in the world of Blaine Anderson!(Or Hummel because they're basically married in this fic.)





	1. The trip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and friends are getting ready for their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm very sorry for any big mistakes. Please point them out and I will change it (:

Shane woke at 7AM in the morning by his alarm. He was confused by a second but then remember he and the 'squad' were flying out to New York today.  "Ryland, are you awake?" Shane asked as he rolled over to his boyfriend. "Hmm, yes. I'm gonna shower." He answered. "Okay, be quick." As Ryland hopped in the shower Shane got a text message from Garrett.

 

_**From Garrett:** _

**gm, just woke up, gonna get ready, pick up Andrew and we will be there 8;30 ish. what time are we supposed to be at the airport again?**

**_From_ ** _**Shane:**_

**hey, sounds good. we are leaving my house at 9;15 and are checking in at 9;45.**

_**From Garrett:** _

_**okidoki!!!!!!!!** _  

Shane got out of his bed and stretched a bit. He stood up, put on some old clothes and went downstairs.

He grabbed his camera to film the start of his day. Shane put his hand through his hair to fix it and pushed the record button. 

 

"Hey what's up you guys! Today is.. Very exciting but also a bit nerve wracking? As you may have read in the title, I'm going to switch lives with the one and only Blaine Anderson. The gayest person on YouTube right now." 

Shane let out a laugh and looked away.

"I've known Blaine for a pretty long time now, hes been on youtube since he was like nineteen, so that's almost seven years now. The last time I switched lives with someone, I wasn't that nervous because Trish is one of my best friends and with Jeffree I kinda knew what to expect. But with Blaine.. I don't know what his personal life is like.. At all! He and I have met up and talked lots of time when he visited LA or through social media but I barely know anything about how he spends most of his days." 

He walked over to his couch and sat down. 

"So Blaine, as I said, has been on YouTube a pretty long time now. He has five million subscribers and doesn't show off his personal stuff that much? Like I wanna find out what that is all about. I mean he revealed his boyfriend after like four years he's been on youtube. Me and millions of other people know how charming and nice he is, but I feel like there is so much more to him. Of course we also know about some scandals that have happened, like his sex tape leaking and the bar fight.. So that's what we're gonna find out in this series."

Shane moved and changed into a more comfortable postion.

"Garrett texted a few minutes ago saying he will be here in half an hour with Andrew. Ryland is showering right now and in a few hours we will be leaving for New York!!"

He flashes a big grin to the camera and continued speaking. "Guys I'm so excited for this series because Blaine is one of the most genuine and nicest YouTubers I have ever met and I can't wait to get to know him better." Shane smiled again, put his hand on the lens and turned it off. 

* * *

As Shane and Ryland were getting ready, there was knocking at the front door. "I'll get it." Ryland exclaimed. "Hey everyone!" Garretts voice called as he walked in with Andrew. "Good morning guys."

Shane grabbed his camera again and started filming again. "Guys, Andrew and Garrett just arrived, the taxi is on it's way and then we're finally leaving!" He said. Andrew grabbed the camera from Shane's hands and started filming the other boys. "Are you gonna tell us what we're gonna do? Because the only thing you said was 'hey the squad's going to New York for a week, grab a lot of clothes.' and I was like 'Oh my god I love New York even though I've never been, I heard the food is amazing.'" Garrett spoke up and was rambling excitingly. Andrew laughed out loud behind the camera while Shane was staring at him, looking annoyed. 

"I'm going to ignore.. All of that." Shane stated. Ryland spoke up, "Wait no, Shane, you have to tell us why we're going. I'm not going to randomly step on a plane."

"We've done that bunch of times."

"I don't care, tell us!' 

The camera zoomed in on Shane his face as he started talking. "Okay.. I'm sure you're all gone love this.. We are going to New York because.. I'm switching lives with another YouTuber!" Everyone was getting excited. "Oh my god who is it?" Garrett asked. "Is it Casey Neistant? You know I love him and his suits. Oh my god maybe he will let me wear one. Or we can go costuming my own one! Bitch I want diamonds and everything on it" Ryland squealed. Shane put his hands on his temples while Andrew was laughing loudly. 

"You guys make me so tired. It's not fucking Casey, you're not getting a suit." Shane told them. "Okay then who?"

Shane smiled. "Blaine Anderson!"

Garrett gasped. "Oh my god he is so adorable! Did you know he is like 5 ft 8?" "Yes so that will make us even look like more of a giant then we already are when we stand next to him." Shane said and they both laughed. "No, but everyone on this platform knows how nice he is, he literally has never had beef with anyone his whole career. And thats saying something, cus he has been popular for a very long time." he explained. "True, he is genuinely such a good guy." Ryland agreed.

"See the thing is, I think he doesn't show everything he is. Like I just said he never had beef with anyone on youtube but what about outside of it? We all know about the bar fight scandal. I wanna find out how the people in his personal see him and how different it is from how he is." Shane explained. "Yeah I see what you mean but I don't think  he is very different, I think it's kinda the same thing we saw with Jeffree. He is being himself and everything but is hiding a lot." Ryland said back. 

"Well, that's what we're gonna find out this week.."

* * *

The squad arrived at the airport and Andrew started filming again. "Okay we are kinda late. We're going through security now and the plane leaves in like.. thirty minutes." Shane said to the camera. 

fifteen minutes later they were almost done going through security. "Oh my god did you bring the doll?" Andrew noticed as he was filming Garrett. "Of course I did! Benjamin went to Texas with us, he will enjoy New York even more!" Garrett gave the camera a goofy smile. Shane appeared behind them. "I'm gonna fucking kill you with that thing."

"Hey! Leave us alone." 

"Nice creepy baby.." A stranger said.

"Thank you ma'am! See Shane!" 

Shane just let out a sigh. "Come on, lets find our gate."

* * *

All of them found their seats on the plane as they got on. "Andrew can you start rolling?" Shane asked and started talking when the camera was on. "So we're finally on the plane now. Our flight is  ~~~~five and a half hours. And you guys know how much I hate flying so this is gonna suck!" He snorted.

Three hours later, Shane realized something. "Shit!" he said loudly, a few people in the plane looked up. Garrett and Andrew looked behind to see what was going on. "What's up?" Ryland asked his boyfriend. Shane put his hands on his face. "I did something really stupid." 

The three boys were still staring at him. "I forgot to book a hotel.." he mumbled. "Shane! How? What are we gonna do now?" Garrett moaned.  "Well we don't have any service or wifi here right now. We will just call around when we land." Ryland spoke. "Yeah that will work." Andrew agreed. 

* * *

"We finally fucking landed, holy shit I hate flying." Shane was talking to the camera. "Hey are we gonna go straight to Blaine's house or?" Andrew asked. Shane was thinking for a minute. "Well I think we should, we're already an hour late since the flight was delayed. I will just text him we're coming straight from the airport so we have some luggage."

They all got their suitcases and/or bags and started looking for a free taxi. When they found one the driver helped them with their luggage.

Shane looked into the camera lens. "We will be at Blaine's house in like thirty minutes and I'm kinda nervous? I have no idea what the expect since the only times I have seen him was in LA." "I think it will be super clean, big and decorative." Garrett smiled. "So his house is basically a gay mansion?" Ryland chimed in. "What? No! We have 2 and half gays here and we're all disgusting and small! Well not small but you know.." 

* * *

The car stopped in front of a gate with a big brick house behind it. Andrew started filming it. "Wow Garrett was right. It's huge." Ryland said.

The four boys grabbed all their stuff and went to the gate. "Okay.. I'm gonna buzz it." Shane said.

He walked towards the buzzer and pressed it for a few seconds.

They waited.

"Hello?" a voice came through. Shane looked at the others. "Hey it's Shane!" The gate opened. They started walking towards the front door and saw it being opened by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!  
> hope u enjoyed this first chapter. i really hope i don't make everyone too ooc.. like making shane seem too mean lol. he always has playful banter so yeah.
> 
> please leave some reviews!! 
> 
> thank for reading!!!!!
> 
> xx N


	2. Meeting Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Strong language and use of the F word. (shane uses it in his videos so..dont worry I'm also vert gay and don't mean any harm by it. sorry if it offended anyone.)
> 
> by the way, some points:  
> \- everything for glee is canon till season 3. after that I'm making this up myself but still using some things. Like sam and blaine became besties in their senior year but klaine was never engaged and blaine never cheated, they never broke for the second time ect...  
> \- blaine videos are mostly music things and vlogs.  
> \- he started his yt after graduating from mckinley  
> \- klaine, sam and other characters from glee that i may add are around 25,26,27 years old.

Blaine walked towards his front door and opened it. He saw 4 young men he recognized coming towards his house. "Oh my god! Hey guys!" Blaine greeted them enthusiastically. Shane was walking in front. "Hey Blaine. Oh my god, how you doing?" Shane chatted and went in for a hug. 

"I'm great! Ah I'm so excited you guys are all here! Come in, come in. How was the flight?" Blaine walked back into his house and made room for the guests to enter. "You can just dump your bags here by the door. We can clear them later." He smiled. "How are you guys?" 

"Kinda tired but so happy to be here finally." Shane answered. "So you already met Ryland." Blaine went in to hug him. "Yeah of course!" Shane then pointed towards Garrett and Andrew, who was still filming the whole time. "These are Garrett and Andrew." he added. "He actually follows me on Instagram, so." Garrett grinned. Blaine giggled and hugged him. "Duh I follow all of you." He then turned to Andrew. "God you're hot. And really tall. Is that inappropriate? I'm sorry." Andrew giggled behind the camera and also hugged Blaine. "No it's fine thank you. Nice to meet you." Blaine showed him and the camera his charming grin. "Wait. Where's Morgan?" He asked. Ryland smiled at him and answered; "She was on a trip with a friend and is coming back tomorrow to feed our animals." "Oh. That's too bad."

Shane spoke up again. "Okay but can we talk about your house? It's fucking huge." he said, looking around. "Yeah I love it so much here. It also has the perfect New York city view. There's a lot sound coming from outside sometimes, but I cant complain." Blaine commented. "Heh yeah well the city that never sleeps right?" Garrett gushed with a goofy smile on his face. 

"You know, I have lived here for almost 6 years now and no one ever says that hear." 

Shane snorted out a loud laugh. "Oh. I thought it was a thing." Garrett said. "Yeah if you're not a New Yorker maybe." Blaine informed. Andrew also let out laugh behind the camera. "You know I always loved hearing the videographer laugh when I'm watching a video. It's like watching a tv show with a live audience you know?" Blaine smiled. Shane looked at him. "Oh my god, love that." he said with a soft voice. "Okay back to the house. When did you buy this freaking mansion? And how many toilets do you have?" he asked.

From the outside the house had a big black gate and a huge garden. It was a three level house with brick walls. The roof of the house also had some flowers and gardening done. 

Blaine thought for a moment. "Uhmm.. We bought this almost 4 years ago now. And we have 5 bathrooms. " "Really? That's not that long." "Yeah, three years and 8 months now." Blaine told. "Where did you live before." He questioned. "It was a one floor apartment in Bushwick. It was really cute I loved that place. The first floor of this house is kinda inspired by it." 

Shane put his head sideways and looked at him. "That's so sweet." He gushed. Blaine blushed. "Yeah it kinda reminds me where we all started you know? The rest of the house is like a fag party don't worry." 

They all burst into laughing. 

"Oh my god I'm such a bad host, do you guys want something to drink? Kurt bought La Croix and Diet Coke for you guys!" Ryland gasped. "Oh my god yes! Blaine you are the absolute sweetest." he said.

He ducked his head. "Oh stop it." He mumbled and started walking towards the small kitchen as the others followed him. He opened the fridge. "Grab what you want." Garrett and Ryland of course got their La Croix while Andrew and Shane went for some Diet Coke.

Shane suddenly remembered something. "Shit. Ry can you look for a hotel please. Find one quick." Blaine looked at them. "You guys forgot to book a hotel?" He asked. "Yeah Shane realized it on the plane." Garrett said. Blaine thought for a moment. "Well if you wanna book for tonight it's gonna really expensive. Just stay here, you guys' stuff is already here." He proposed. 

They all looked at each other. "That is so nice of you but we can't ask you to do that.." Ryland said. "Yeah, we've been here for twenty minutes now and you've already been so nice." Garrett chimed in. "Come on! At least one night! It will save you so much money and we have guest rooms! And if you wanna switch lives with me you gotta experience the.. Sleep experience..? I don't know, but like you said! You've been here twenty minutes and we're already having so much fun! Just stay."

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Are you sure..?" Shane asked. "Yes!! Come on I will show your rooms right now, you can drop your bags there." He already started walking towards their luggage. We have three guest rooms but one is my friends Sam's room so you guys can cuddle at night, sharing a room." Blaine chatted. Ryland chuckled. "Oh yay! Did you hear that Andrew! We get to have a sleepover in one room!" Garrett just cheered. 

"Oh shit this is really nice." Andrew said. The rooms were the same with white paint and a huge window that took over a wall. A big closet, an own bathroom and a tv. "Yeah it looks like hotel room." Garrett agreed. "Look Benjamin can stay right here!" He blurted as he put the doll on the king sized beds top. "Jesus you brought that thing?" "Garrett I am not sleeping with that thing above me." 

Garrett pouted. "He will watch over us!" Shane let out a sign. "God I am so glad I am not Andrew right now." 

Blaine giggled. "Hey can we have a house tour now?" Shane questioned with a grin. "Yeah of course!"

* * *

"Okay so it is 5:30 now, Sam and Kurt are doing groceries right now, they will be here any minute. We will have dinner around seven. Sound good?" Blaine informed as they were sitting in the first floor living room. "Yes! I love dinner." Garrett said. Shane let out a laugh. "We know you do."

He looked at Blaine again. "Wait, you guys actually cook and get groceries? Why not just post mate? Every trash Youtuber does that." Blaine giggled. "Yeah usually me and Kurt do it together but I had to be home for you guys. And we love cooking and doing shit like that, being domestic is really hot you know?" 

Shane was quiet for a few minutes and thought about what he said. "That's.. Really beautiful. Can't relate though." Ryland playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"So you live here with three people?" Blaine nodded. "Yes me and and my boyfriend Kurt bought it together and after like six months my best friend Sam moved in with us. He first lived with us and Kurt's best friend, Rachel, in the other apartment but then moved back to our hometown Ohio, but when that didn't work out he came back with us." He explained. "How did you meet Sam?" Shane wondered. "Well we went to high school together. It didn't really click till senior year though, in fact we almost fought one time. But then we became really close and now we have a epic bromance." Blaine finished his story with a smile.

Shane smiled back at him. "That's so sweet. So what does he do here?"

"Well he's trying to become a model and it's going really great so far! A few years ago he also tried but the company treated him really shitty so Sam went back to Ohio. I just told him to pursue his dreams instead giving up. When I finally convinced him, he came here and is doing great now. He's saving up money to move to LA, he's almost there.. It kinda sucks knowing he will leave but I am so, so proud of him." 

"I can see you really care. But when he moves to LA you will visit more often and you can visit us. Yay!" Shane chirped. "And what is your story with Kurt? You guys have been together pretty long."  "Yeah we have and it's a really long story which I will tell when he's here. Okay come on I will show you around."

* * *

The five of them were standing on the first floor close by the front door. "Okay so that way, where your rooms are right now, has an extra bathroom, guest rooms and Sam's room." He pointer towards a long hallway that had multiple doors and two artistic painting hanging on the wall. "Kurt loves decorating so you will see a lot of stuff like that. This is where Sam sleeps." Blaine opened the door for them to walk in. The room was just like the other rooms white with a big window replacing a wall. There was a guitar, and 2 big shelfs filled with music albums and video games. On the ground there was a playstation. "Does every guest room have an own bathroom?" Garrett asked when he opened the other door in Sam's room. "Yeah! Isn't that cool?" Blaine grinned. "Uh yeah we stan toilets." Shane said and the others laughed. They left the room and went to the next area.

"So this is the first floor. As I said it's inspired by our first apartment and is very typical New York." The floor was wooden with brick walls. There was a couching area with a television. The decoration was very cozy with lights and some plants. On the other side of the room was a small kitchen with a table, fridge and a counter. "We usually hang out here for couch time or when our friends come over. We also have movie nights, karaoke night and shit like that here. Basically our hang out spot." Blaine explained. "Yeah oh my god it's so cute and nice. I would never leave here if I were you." Shane yelped.

"Shane! An air hockey table!" Garrett suddenly screamed. 

Shane face palmed himself. "Oh you can play if you want! It's so fun." Blaine told him. "Really? Oh my god Ryland come play." Ryland quickly went over to him. "You guys go on, Garrett and I will be busy for few moments." Ryland grinned as he was turning the machine on. "Kay, let's go upstairs, Shane. You guys just scream if you want anything!"

* * *

Shane and Andrew followed Blaine up the stairs. "Holy. Shit." Shane gasped when he saw the room. He was looking around [the room](https://goo.gl/images/UWN7t7) with wide eyes and even Andrew let out a little 'Wow.' 

The room here also had brick walls but they were painted white instead of the normal brown/red color the outside and first floor had. The floor was a nice warm brown color that perfectly matched the decorations and furniture. The lighting was perfectly placed. "Damn that view.." Shane said as he was walking around and went over to the window. It was a great view of the city. "So.. Explain."

"I know, Jeffree Star is shook." Blaine chuckled. The other boys laughed loudly. "I'm kidding. He would probably use this for his dogs." Shane kept cracking up at his comments. "No but in all seriousness, I love this place and Kurt decorated it so beautifully. I'm really proud of it." Blaine beamed. Shane walked over to the huge book case. "You have a lot of books and movies." He acknowledged as he was looking through them. "Yeah I love reading and movies. They're mostly musical classics and nerdy stuff like Star Wars." Blaine said with a grin. "By the way, you have a projector screen as a tv? That is so extra." Shane stated. "Hey! I had to beg Kurt for so long to get that! It's unique!" He pointed towards the big projector that was hanging on the wall. "Sure, sure." 

They walked over to the kitchen. "So this is our main kitchen where we actually cook." It was connected with the main living room and had lots of lighting above it. There were big cupboards and a huge white fridge. On the other side where the oven and counter was, there were some marble tiles against the walls. 

"You don't use the downstairs one?" Shane wondered.

"Not really. Only for like junk food and small snacks for when we're hanging out there with our friends." 

Shane turned towards the fridge. "Can I open it?" he asked. "Yes of course." Blaine joined him on the other side of the kitchen. "Wow that is so organized." Shane said, looking around. "You have a lot of ketchup." He noticed. "I know right, ketchup is my life." Shane snorted. "What?" 

"What? Ketchup is great! Don't you love it?" Blaine was looking at him with serious eyes. "Everyone loves ketchup. I've never heard anyone say they don't like ketchup. It's always I don't like mayonnaise or hot sauce or ranch but never ketchup. That's because ketchup is great. I know I'm right and everyone is gonna agree with me." Blaine said as he looked into the camera while Andrew was still filming he whole scenario and kept giggling. "Of course i love ketchup but you have five bottles.." Shane implied. "Oh well. I'm not ashamed. Ketchup is great." 

Blaine stood on his toes the grab something at the top. "Kurt keeps these at the top so I can't reach them cus otherwise I will eat them too much." After a few seconds of struggling he finally got it. "Ugh damn. Okay this is the best pudding you will ever taste in your entire life. It's like 80% sugar but we don't care because it's delicious."

"Me." Shane laughed as Blaine went over to get some spoons. He opened the lid and dipped the spoon in. "Open." He said. "Oh romantic, are you feeding m-" Shane got cut off by Blaine putting the spoon in his mouth.

Andrew laughed and zoomed in a bit on Shane's face. "Oh my god thats the best thing I've ever had in my mouth." Shane praised as he swallowed. "Well I gotta disagree with that but it's a close second." Blaine put in. Shane pursed his lip to hold in his laughter, Blaine didn't seem to notice. "Andrew you wanna try too?" Blaine asked and was already dipping in the pudding with a different spoon. "Sure." He spoke behind the camera.

"Damn that's really good." Andrew said as he tasted it.

"BLAINE." A voice that belonged to Garrett called from downstairs. "Oh shit what did he do." Shane said, more to the camera. Blaine just giggled. "I don't know lets see." 

They walked downstairs and Garrett was holding a mug that had a text on it which read 'This is my Quidditch cup.' "You have a freaking Harry Potter mug! I love this!" Garrett had a big grin on his face. "Yes! I love Harry Potter! I even wrote a musical based on it back in college." Blaine gushed, just as excited. Shane was looking at the camera helplessly. "This is not happening."

"I'm so happy right now. What house are you in?" Garrett said, totally ignoring Shane. "I'm a proud Hufflepuff." "NO WAY! Me too!" "Ah really!"

Shane stepped in. "No, no. This what we're not gonna do." He said. "Oh come on, I am sure that anyone who doesn't like Harry Potter just never gave it the time it deserves." Blaine noted. "Yes. That is realest thing I've heard so far." Garrett agreed.

Suddenly they heard the gate being opened. "Oh! Kurt and Sam are back!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> i love reading comments (:


	3. Meeting Kurt and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg yall im so sorry for the late chapter
> 
> ive just been so busy with my first year in college rn. 
> 
> so freaking sorry babes <3

The front door was opened and two young men walked through it, both holding bags full of groceries. "Blainey we're baaaack- Oh my god guests! I totally forgot! Hey everyone I'm Sam Evans!" The blonde boy said as he put the bags on the kitchen counter. "Sam, calm down. Welcome guys. I'm Kurt Hummel. Nice meeting you." Kurt said while he was taking off his jacket and walked over the to couching area. 

"Oh my god hi! It's so good seeing you guys." Shane spoke up with a grin and went in to hug them both. "This is my boyfriend Ryland and my friends Garrett and Andrew." 

Both Sam and Kurt gave them a hug. "Actually Kurt follows me on Instagram too so you didn't need introduce." Garrett giggled. Shane put his fingers on his temples. "Garrett, please. Stop." Kurt just giggled and went over to Blaine to peck him quickly on the lips. "Hey, honey." Kurt greeted him. Blaine smiled. "Hi." 

"By the way, I offered them to stay in our guest rooms so, sleepover!" Blaine chirped. "Only if it's okay, we can still a get hotel room." Ryland spoke up. "Of course it's okay, it will be fun." Kurt answered with a grin. 

Sam jumped up again. "Yay!! I'm so happy we never have fun guest over." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Mercedes is gonna kill you for saying that, you know." Sam just shrugged and smiled into the camera Andrew was holding. "Is that your girlfriend?" Garrett asked. "Yeah! She's amazing." 

"Her name is already iconic." Ryland remarked. Blaine let out a laugh. "She will be so pleased to hear that." 

Kurt walked over to the table to grab some bags. "Okay let's go upstairs so I can start diner, baby can you help me with the other bags?" He asked his boyfriend. 

 * * *

"Holy shit, this looks amazing." Ryland looked at the room with wide eyes. He walked over to the window to admit the view. "It's huge!" Garrett gasped. "Yeah, perfect for giants like us!" Shane teased. 

The boys started exploring more of the room with Blaine and Sam while Shane went to the kitchen with Andrew. 

Kurt was empting the grocery bags, Andrew started filming. "Do you always make diner?" Shane asked. "Hmm, most of the time yes but Blaine also cooks a lot, usually when I have long days at work. Sam doesn't do anything." Kurt grinned. 

Ryland joined the others in the kitchen. "They started talking about Harry Potter and Star Wars, I could't stay there for longer." Andrew started laughing behind the camera. 

"Oh god, Garrett found his soulmates." Shane cringed. "Let me guess, Sam did some weird movie impression?" Kurt raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "Yup, I don't even know who it was but Garrett went crazy.. Anyway, what are you making?" Ryland leaned over to the ingredients Kurt was putting on the table. "A low-carb sour cream beef bake. It's very healthy." 

"What's healthy?" Shane made a face as he joked. 

Suddenly, Blaine came running into the kitchen. "Kurt! Garrett went to Harry Potter world in London! London! You know how I've always wanted to go!" He was jumping up and down excitingly. "Yes honey, you told me like a hundred times." 

Andrew was giggling behind the camera. "You know, Garrett also went to the Cursed Child play when he was there." He said.

'NO WAY!! GARRETT!"

* * *

All of them, minus Kurt who was still in the kitchen, were on the couch just hanging and joking around while RuPaul's Drag Race was playing in the background. "Okay, dinner is in the oven right now, it will be done in like 30 minutes." Kurt sat down with them on the couch and put his arm around Blaine. 

"God it smells so good, I love food." Garrett said. Shane made a face at him and smiled. "We know you do." Andrew laughed at the comment and put his head in Garrett's neck. 

Kurt looked at them curiously. "Hey, without any camera's, and I'm sorry if this is totally inappropriate, are you guys like.. together?" he asks. They both snickered a bit, used to the question. "No, we're just really great friends." Garrett answered, Andrew smiled towards him.  Blaine shrugged. "Huh could've fooled me." He cuddled more into Kurt's side. "And how long have you guys been together?" Blaine looked over to Ryland and Shane. 

"Hmm.. A bit longer than two years." Shane replied. "What about you?" 

A big grin came on Blaine's face, "Ten years upcoming March!" Shane gasped. "Wow I knew you guys were together long but damn. How old were you when you met?" He asked. "Kurt was almost seventeen, I had just turned sixteen. And we also first met Sam that year!" Blaine turned his head to look at Sam but saw that he was busy doing pop star impressions with Ryland and Garrett. He was pretty sure Ryland was singing a Ariana Grande song while Sam tried to do the whisper parts from 'Problem.' "How did you guys meet?" Andrew wondered. 

"How about we go upstairs, finish the house tour and me and Kurt will tell you about it?" The boys nodded and Andrew went to grab the camera. 

Kurt looked over at the others; "You guys wanna come or are you fine here?" 

He took Garrett hysterical laughter at Sam's impression as a no.

* * *

The four of them walked up the stairs to the third floor. 

The first thing they saw was a white wall that separated two very big rooms. The side they saw first had a big table that had two computers, across from it were some mannequins and an easel that had a half finished drawing of a suit on it. Shane looked around in awe, Andrew did the same thing. "This is our working area, Basically I edit my videos while Kurt designs his shit and gets mad at everything because it doesn't work out the way he wants to." Blaine winked at his boyfriend while Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile. "This is insane. How did you even decorate this?" Shane walked around the room some more. "Kurt has great taste and is amazing when it comes to decorating. It's one of his many gay stereotypes." Blaine smirked and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. 

"Who are these people?" Shane looked at the pictures at the wall. "Those are my parents, they still live in Ohio." Kurt smiled. "And those?"

Blaine went to stand next to them, "It's my older brother Cooper and I when were young." Blaine said. "The other one is Finn, Kurt's step-brother. He past away a few years ago." Shane raised his eyebrows. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that guys. I'm sure he was a great person." They both smiled. "He really was, he had a killer voice and was an amazing drummer." They all looked at the picture a little longer. 

"Oh my god, I really want to hear you sing." Shane burst. "Oh yes! My piano is in the other room!" Blaine dragged Shane by his hand. Andrew and Kurt followed them.

They walked into a big white room. A king sized bed pressed against the wall, a tv across it, beautiful decorations and just like every other room, a big window that had amazing few over the city. "It's huge." Andrew implied behind the camera. "It used to be one big place with the work space, but we placed a wall." Blaine explained. Shane saw instruments in the corner. "You can play all off those?" He looked at the big piano, guitar, mandolin, harmonica and drums. Blaine smiled. "Yeah, mostly guitar and piano though." 

"Okay so play something for us!"

Blaine went to sit down behind his piano and touched the keys lightly. "Any requests?" He asked. "Can you play Hefner?" Shane joked hopefully. Blaine let out a laugh. "No, but I should really learn that." Shane thought for a minute. "Oh my god bitch, give us queen Ariana." He even closed his eyes and snapped his fingers for more effect. 

Blaine smiled at him. 

 

 

_Greedy_ , y _ou know that I'm greedy for love_

_Boy, you give me feelings, never felt before_  
_I'm making it obvious by knocking at your door_  
_I know that I'm coming tonight_  
_You know I'm coming tonight_

_Don't want to deny it anymore_

Kurt was leaning on the piano, moving his upper body to the song. Shane was popping his own dance moves, making a whole show on his own. Andrew was filming everything and quietly laughing at Shane.

_I ain't talking money, I'm just physically obsessed_  
_And I'm greedy_  
_'Cause I'm so greedy_  
_'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh_  
_You know that I'm greedy for love_  
_You know that I'm greedy for love_  
_'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh_

He finished the song and stood up. "That was so fucking good, holy shit." Shane said, out of breath from the dancing. "But without kidding, I actually think your voice is better than some of the 'professional' singers out there. I mean, I know you have music on your channel but you don't have an actual record contract, right?" He asked. Blaine went to sat down on the bed next to Kurt and Shane joined him.

Blaine smiled. "First of all, that is so sweet of you, thank you. And no, I don't, I used to but that.. Didn't work out." Kurt snorted. The other boy gave his boyfriend a pointed look and went further with his story. "I just love making music on my own and putting it on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer and YouTube. That way it works out the way I want it you know? And I'm rehearsing for my second Broadway show! I'm really happy the way everything is now."  Shane was listening closely and nodded. "Yeah, you are so talented and have a great fucking personality. You deserve every bit of succes you have. What show have you done or are you doing right now?" He asked. "A few years back I played in The Phantom of the Opera and now I'm playing the lead in Hedwig and the angry Inch. " Blaine answered. "That's amazing." 

"It really is, but I couldn't do it without this one here." He nudged Kurt and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Shane gushed at the sight of them. "So tell me, how did you guys get together?"

Both boys looked at each other and Blaine started talking. "Well, I was a sophomore at Dalton Academy, a private, all boy school in Ohio, I was the lead singer in The Warblers, our glee club. One day on my way to Glee club, this boy talked to me. He pretended to be new at the school but actually came to spy on us, which was pretty obvious because he wasn't wearing an uniform." Shane laughed at that and Kurt rolled his eyes with a grin. "Anyway, I was like, 'Yeah it's the glee club blabla, come with me, I know a shortcut." 

"It's about to get super sappy right now." Kurt interrupted his boyfriend. "It's sweet, shush. I took his grabbed him and we ran down the hallway, hand in hand."

Shane cooed at them. "Aww oh my god, that is so sweet." "Yeah, sounds like something that would happen in a movie." Andrew implied.

They went on with their story. Talking about being friends first, Kurt coming to Dalton, the gap attack, their first kiss, Kurt going back and then Blaine transferring to McKinley, their first time and Kurt's senior year.

"Damn, it really sounds like you guys have the perfect story. High school sweethearts and all that. I love that." Shane expressed. Blaine let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, I'm really proud of us but it wasn't always perfect." Shane tilted his head. "Why?"

Kurt took a deep breath "We actually broke up when I was in college." Shane gasped. "Really? What happened. "The long distance was just way too much for us to handle. We barely spoke each other and when we talked, all we did was fight and argue." Kurt continued. "We were apart for a long time. Almost a year, seven months to be exact. It was really hard and painful. It was definitely a very messy break up." Blaine said. Shane was listing intensely. "But you got through it, right?"

Blaine smiled, "Yes we did. We worked really hard on our relationship and talked a lot. With little steps, everything got better." He finished. Shane nodded and even wiped away a little tear. "Wow, you guys are just.. So.. Unreal." Blaine went in to hug the other boy. "I'm really glad we're doing this." 

Kurt wiped away some tears and stood up. "Okay boys, lets eat dinner." 

They followed him and Andrew turned the camera off. 

 

* * *

After dinner and chatting and laughing for a few more hours,  everyone was unpacking while Kurt and Blaine were making up the guest rooms. "Guys, we can't thank you enough for this. All of you have been so nice."  Ryland said when all of them were together in Andrew's and Garrett's bedroom. "Stop that! We love having you guys here! We're all friends now. This evening was so fun." Kurt chirped. "He's right dude's. All of you are just really fun to be around." Sam added. Garrett grinned at them. "Aww look at us! Making friends and stuff!"

Blaine laughed and stood up. "Okay now rest guys." He looked over at Shane. "Especially you, we have intense, and I mean INTENSE, dance rehearsal tomorrow!" 

Shane looked at him without saying anything. 

"Okay! Goodnight my darling boys!" Blaine dragged Kurt and Sam out of the door while they were saying their own goodnights.

Shane let out a nervous laugh. "Fuck." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but garrett, sam and blaine would be such nerd bffs, fight me.
> 
> also have yall seen shanes new vid on jake paul? cuz bitch, wig.
> 
>  
> 
> i have been reading allllll of your comments and they make me so happy <3 thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!!!!
> 
> (again please point out any big spelling mistakes bc english isnt my first language)


End file.
